Hellfire
"Hellfire" is a song from Der Glöckner von Notre Dame. The song is sung by the main antagonist, Judge Claude Frollo. The song "Hellfire" was intended to contrast with the song "Heaven's Light", which was a song that was sung by Quasimodo moments earlier, expressing his feelings of love for Esmeralda, while Frollo sings of his lust for Esmeralda. The song opens as Frollo overlooks the night-lit city from the balcony of the cathedral and sings that he is better than the other people in Paris. As he heads inside, he admits he is disturbed about his lustful feelings for Esmeralda, which he feels is turning him to sin, and prays to the virgin Mary for help. Finally, he threatens to burn her if she will not be his mistress. Eventually, he passes out as night dawns upon him. Lyrics THE ARCHDEACON & PRIESTS: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty) Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin) Beato Michaeli archangelo''' (To the blessed archangel Michael)' Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis '(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)' FROLLO: Beata Maria, '(Blessed Mary)' You know I am a righteous man Of my virtue I am justly proud 'PRIESTS: (Et tibi Pater '(And to you, Father)) FROLLO: Beata Maria You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd PRIESTS: (Quia peccavi nimis '''(That I have sinned)) FROLLO: Then tell me, Maria Why I see her dancing there Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul PRIESTS: (Cogitatione (In thought)) FROLLO: I feel her, I see her The sun caught in her raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control PRIESTS: (Verbo et opere (In word and deed)) FROLLO: Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin This burning Desire Is turning me to sin It's not my fault (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) I'm not to blame (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) It is the gypsy girl The witch who sent this flame (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) It's not my fault (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) If in God's plan (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) He made the devil so much Stronger than a man (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most grievious fault)) Protect me, Maria Don't let the siren cast her spell Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy Esmeralda And let her taste the fires of Hell! Or else let her be mine and mine alone (song pauses, guard knocks on the door) GUARD: Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped. FROLLO: (speaking) What? GUARD: She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone. FROLLO: But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! (song resumes) Hellfire Dark fire Now gypsy, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre Be mine or you will burn (Kyrie Eleison''' (Lord have mercy)) God have mercy on her (Kyrie Eleison '''(Lord have mercy)) God have mercy on me (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) But she will be mine Or she will burn! Gallery 10 Das Feuer der Hölle Category:Songs Category:Der Glöckner von Notre Dame songs Category:Content Category:Villain Songs